Only Us
by penchou
Summary: A collection of pharmercy drabbles.
1. calendar

_(calendar)_

Fareeha placed an 'X' mark on the calendar, marking another day. Somewhere behind her, she hears a huff of amusement.

"What's that for?" Angela asks while in bed, watching her girlfriend stare at the calendar hanging by their door. Even if she's not facing her, Angela could already imagine the satisfied grin on the other woman's face.

The blonde had seen her done this a couple of times recently but she did not know for what reason could Fareeha be doing this for. It usually happens so early in the morning where she would still be in bed whilst her girlfriend would start the day by crossing out another day in the calendar in red.

She even noticed that sometimes there would be a gap between different periodic intervals. Like for one time, she noticed how three to fours days were marked before the consecutive days wasn't.

And now in this early Sunday morning when she woke up along with Fareeha and couldn't get back to sleep, Angela couldn't help but verbalize her own curiosity.

"Hmm?" Fareeha turns in place to find Angela propped on her arm, looking at her and subtly eyeing the calendar behind her.

"You keep marking it every morning," she mentally counts the marked days, "for the last four days and you haven't told me yet of what it means."

"Oh this?" She gestures to the object behind her. "I had a bet with Jesse and the others."

"A bet?" Angela raises a brow at this.

"On how many days I can last without making a pun."

"Well, what's your current record?"

Fareeha puffs out her chest, pride in herself as she says.

"Including today, it's been five days since my last punny business."

A moment passes before Fareeha realizes her mistake, eyes widening and hands quickly covering her mouth. Angela laughs at this, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"Make that four, dear."


	2. slow dance

It becomes a nightly ritual for them.

After a long day or a rough mission, when the adrenaline still runs high and they both have nothing else better to do to calm the storm that hasn't settled yet.

Tired bodies shuffled closely until they hear nothing but the beating of their hearts, pale hands intertwined with darker ones, and the gentle swaying of one another with Angela resting her head upon Fareeha's rumbling chest from occasional humming.

Where soft spoken admissions of love are always welcomed, here, they don't need to.

For knowing that the other is with them through it all, is more than enough.


	3. hands

Angela finds Fareeha's hand in the dark. Her own automatically intertwining with Fareeha's and she feels a certain satisfaction at the slight squeeze at the action, smiling against the crook of her lover's neck.

She unconsciously moves her fingers along the rough texture of skin but she does not feel bothered amazement and awe instead at the contrast of her pale and smooth hand clasped with Fareeha's darker and rougher ones.

"You really like holding me, don't you?" Fareeha comments, and Angela can feel her lips brushing on the top of her head and seconds later Fareeha brings up their clasped hands to press another chaste kiss to pale knuckles.

Angela watches her do this, a sudden surge of love and affection filling her with warmth. She notices how smaller her hands are compared to Fareeha but one she loved most about it this feeling is that she feels as if she won't ever let go.

"I love you." Angela says after awhile and Fareeha smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela smiles at the way Fareeha holds out her hand, bowing down slightly with her other arm behind her back as if she's some butler. Granted that she's wearing a rather dashing suit and tie, Angela would clearly say that she's a very _gorgeous_ one.

"Shall we go, milady?" Fareeha says, with an exaggerated fake accent to her tone, unable to keep the humor off her voice and at this Angela finally lets herself laugh. They have a dinner reservation to catch and here they are, still staring at each other's getup and doing nothing to hide the way their eyes twinkle with appreciation at the sight of each other.

If anything, these moments are the ones Angela cherish the most.

"Gladly." She acquiesces, reaching out her own hand, grinning as Fareeha takes it on her own and presses her lips to kiss the ridges of her knuckles.

"You're so beautiful." says Fareeha with such love and awe in her eyes, Angela can't do anything but pull her down by the lapels of her suit and kiss her deeply. Hopefully, it's enough to convey the same of Angela's and judging by the way Fareeha holds her tightly against her own, she feels it too.


	5. stay

"Have you ever been in love?" Angela asks her one night, Fareeha's head on her lap with her fingers playing with the golden braids of her hair.

Fareeha looks up at her slowly, seemingly in thought. Angela stays quiet, waiting.

 _Have I ever been in love?_ She thinks of it deeply. Yes, she did. Had some several relationships growing up but never did it work out. Her mind more focused on proving her mother wrong and albeit, trying to move on from a childish crush. Eventually, whoever she's dating with have had enough for some reason and that's that.

"I think so." Fareeha eventually says, her eyes on Angela whose fingers stopped with the fiddling. The blonde gives her a curious gaze and Fareeha has to resist chuckling at how cute Angela looked.

"It never works out?" Angela prods once more, and Fareeha has to shut her eyes off at the question; not wanting to see the _why_ in her eyes that was left unsaid.

 _Why?_ This, a question that remains unanswered. Why did they have to leave? Why wasn't she good enough? Her mother, Overwatch, her past lovers, the people who she thought would be there for her. Why must she always be left behind?

Fareeha releases a sigh and answers simply, "I can't seem to make them stay."

Her eyes are still closed so she doesn't know how Angela is facing her right now but she feels a hand palm her cheek, finger tracing the all-too familiar tattoo under her right eye. There's a quiet awe and gentleness into the gesture and Fareeha struggles to lean into Angela's touch, but Angela's voice cuts through the silence, firm but soft.

"I'll stay." At this, Fareeha finally opens her eyes and Angela is looking down on her with a soft smile. "If you let me."

It is more than a statement. It is a vow, a promise, and a confession all the same. Both of them knows it. Quietly staring at each other, Fareeha holds Angela's hand in her own and kisses her palm, a thank you. Fareeha looks at her gentle expression, observes the silent love and care in them and finally lets go.


	6. the ghost of you

"It's okay," Angela mutters more to herself, fiddling with her staff from one hand to another. She watches the iridescent blue flame flicker brightly, casting shadows on nearby walls as she treats the enchanted armor- no, _Fareeha_ \- with utmost care. "You're okay."

As if hearing the subtle crack in her voice, metal gloves lifts itself to gently trace her cheeks. A gust of air billows around her. It's more of a faint whisper but to the Witch it is almost as audible as the thundering of her heart.

 _I'm here now, Angela._

She wants to cry. The tenderness of the voice is enough to break through even the innermost walls Angela built for herself. It sends a shudder to her spine, a gentleness that only calms her down despite the ache welling in her chest.

She feels metal casing pulling her in. Angela steels herself for the inevitable coolness that metals always seem to possess but this is different. It's warm, the blue flame of Fareeha's spirit imprinting itself on the enchanted armor.

"I'm sorry."

Angela doesn't realize it until warm metal gloves wipe away tears from her cheeks. It's useless though, more tears start to shed and she can barely hold the sob threatening to break her.

 _It's okay._ Fareeha's voice coos gently.

She doesn't understand how her lover can be so calm in a situation like this. Angela's supposed to be the one doing the comforting, not her. But it's the knight's comforting touch that brings her to let it all out, let herself finally be vulnerable.

 _It's okay._

No it's not but Angela doesn't have the strength to say it out loud. It's all her fault for falling for the knight. The Witch of the Wilds opened up her walls again and it cost her the life of her lover, now possessing a suit of armor. How could Fareeha be fine with it?

It is then her face is lifted from where Fareeha's collarbone should be. Not being able to see Fareeha's face shoots another arrow to her heart, the realization that she won't be able to see her sends another different kind of pain but her lover is stubborn.

 _I'm here now Angela._ Her voice affirms, gloves tenderly holding Angela's face in between. One falls down to her side, bringing Angela's hand in Fareeha's own then puts it up right against where the knight''s heart should lie. _I'm here, ya amar._

 _It's okay habibti. I've got you._


End file.
